Scootaloo
Scootaloo is a school-age Pegasus pony and one of the Cutie Mark Crusaders. Her initial appearance is in Friendship is Magic, part 1 as a cameo; her first official appearance as a primary character is in the episode Call of the Cutie. Like Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo does not have a cutie mark yet. Although not yet capable of flying, Scootaloo is a talented scooter driver who uses her wings to propel herself at high speeds. She idolizes Rainbow Dash, another Pegasus pony.__TOC__ Development Scootaloo is based on the Generation 3 Earth pony of the same name. However, her color scheme is based on that of Sparkleworks, a Generation 3 Earth pony. Unlike Sparkleworks, Scootaloo had a pink and purple mane and tail (occasionally ponytails in the Core 7 serials) and a butterfly cutie mark. Scootaloo is also the younger sister of Cheerilee in Generation 3. Depiction in the series Personality Scootaloo is an energetic young Pegasus who partakes in just about all things sporty. She is tomboyish and rejects overly "girly" things, as seen in The Cutie Mark Chronicles, though she seems to have become more sentimental over time; in Hearts and Hooves Day she is as charmed by Big McIntosh and Cheerilee's "love" as the other Crusaders. Like her idol, Rainbow Dash, Scootaloo embraces coolness and performs risky stunts. Role model Scootaloo idolizes Rainbow Dash and her coolness. She often tries to get Rainbow Dash's attention and favor, such as in Owl's Well That Ends Well. In The Mysterious Mare Do Well, Scootaloo appears as the leader of the official Rainbow Dash Fan Club, sporting a rainbow-colored wig, and, along with Snips, attempts to find a fitting word to describe Rainbow Dash. Unlike the other Cutie Mark Crusaders, Scootaloo's relatives (if any) have not been introduced yet. Though Rainbow Dash often acts as a surrogate sister, they are not related. Archived locally. With the Cutie Mark Crusaders Her first major appearance is in Call of the Cutie, where she stands up for the "blank flank" Apple Bloom along with Sweetie Belle at the cute-ceañera. The three become friends and form the Cutie Mark Crusaders, a club with the purpose of finding their hidden talents and earning their cutie marks. In The Show Stoppers, Scootaloo and her friends refurbish an old clubhouse Applejack gives them for their Crusader meetings. The three use the clubhouse as a hangout and to plot their escapades. Scootaloo and Apple Bloom can both be stubborn and prone to argument. In Stare Master, the two argue over how to call a chicken. They even argue whether their special talent is arguing. However, the CMC can also cooperate well. Scootaloo, along with Sweetie Belle, attempts to help Apple Bloom escape the embarrassment she predicts will happen if Granny Smith is allowed to present for Family Appreciation Day. Scootaloo first helps operate Granny's limbs while she is napping (though her jump of excitement when they succeed causes Granny to wake up), and then dresses up in a uniform to deliver a fake telegram to Granny Smith. Searching for her cutie mark In The Cutie Mark Chronicles, the Cutie Mark Crusaders try to find Rainbow Dash in hopes of learning how to get a cutie mark from her. They hear Applejack's and the others' stories along the way. While Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle listen intently, Scootaloo complains and dismisses them because she wants to earn her cutie mark the "cool way." In The Show Stoppers when the three enter a talent show at their school, Scootaloo displays her dancing and scooter-riding skills, but she opts to sing a rock song for the talent show. Like the other Cutie Mark Crusaders, Scootaloo fails to recognize her natural talents. Skills Using wings Scootaloo has yet to completely figure out flying. In Ponyville Confidential, she is unable to fly and avoid falling into a mud puddle after falling out of a tree. However, she uses her wings for propulsion on her scooter. She performs various skating tricks in The Show Stoppers, such as jumping off a ramp over an awe-struck crowd, doing a 360 and a tailwhip, and passing her scooter underneath a branch while she jumps over the branch and back onto her scooter. In The Show Stoppers and The Cutie Mark Chronicles, she uses her wings to pull loaded wagons with little trouble. Scootaloo hovers along the ground while talking about Rainbow Dash in The Cutie Mark Chronicles. There is a running gag throughout the series that the other members of the Cutie Mark Crusaders tend to tease Scootaloo by referring her name to a type of flightless bird: a chicken in Stare Master, and a dodo in The Return of Harmony Part 1. Dancing In The Show Stoppers, Scootaloo displays her skills as a dancer. She shows a knack for choreography as well. However, she fails to realize her aptitude for dancing and opts to sing a "wicked rock ballad." History Scootaloo makes her debut for a brief cameo in Friendship is Magic, part 1, huddled up with Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle when Night Mare Moon makes her entrance at the Summer Sun Celebration. Because the voice credits are fixed for every episode, she and Sweetie Belle were credited long before their first voiced appearances in Call of the Cutie. Appearances :See also character appearances. Beginning in the episode Lesson Zero, she was added to the remastered intro at the end of the train along with Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle. Quotes Other uses McDonald's of Germany held a contest in early 2012, titled "Mein Burger 2012", asking customers to create and name their own sandwich. One of the sandwiches that made the finals is called "Scootaloo", a chicken sandwich, named by its creator after the character from the series. The sandwich received significantly more votes than any other in the competition. Gallery :Scootaloo image gallery See also * * References de:Scootaloo es:Scootaloo it:Scootaloo no:Scootaloo pl:Scootaloo sv:Scootaloo Category:Pegasus ponies Category:Foals Category:Female characters